


Nyaha

by guava



Series: Dan Kuroto is Hanaya Taiga's Fluffy Sex Kitten [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Catboys & Catgirls, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Always the master, never the pet, Kuroto climbed onto Taiga's lap to mark his territory. He was going to have some fun with being part man, part feline, and all genius."That's quite the furry fetish you have," Taiga commented on Kuroto's black kitty ears and fluffy tail. "Too bad I'm not one. A furry, I mean.""How do you know, my dear Dr. Hanaya?" Kuroto nuzzled the side of Taiga's neck. "Before you became Snipe, did you know that you are a masterful sharpshooter?""I know I'm not a pervert--"His protests were drowned by Kuroto purring into the night.





	Nyaha

"God blesses you," Kuroto said after dusting his tail over Taiga's nose. As Kuroto did it a second time, Taiga sneezed again. He was going to have a lot of cat hair and a lot of bastard all over him when the night was done.


End file.
